fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light-Make
|rōmaji = Raito Meiku |type = Caster Magic Elemental Magic Molding Magic Light Magic |user = TBA}} Light-Make ( , Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Light Magic of the Molding Magic brand; as the name may or may not suggest, Light-Make involves the creation of objects involving the element known as light, which is a type of energy that's a form of electromagnetic radiation within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, visible to the naked eye. Like most other forms of Molding Magic, Light-Make is something of an oddball amongst the various other forms of Elemental Magic and their subspecies, as while more often than not, Light-Make lacks sheer power, it more than makes up for it in the incredible amount of options at hand which can be brought out by the caster's imagination – indeed, while it is underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as the infamous Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Description As mentioned above in the opening paragraph, Light-Make is a type of Molding Magic, which itself is an Elemental Magic that's focused almost entirely around the shaping of the caster's element into numerous shapes and figures in order to suit the situation, taking the concept of "Shape Transformation" to its absolute zenith; in the case of Light-Make, it utilizes an in-born Light Magic, the Elemental Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of light as its catalyst – indeed, just like most other forms of Molding Magic, Light-Make and Light Magic can be considered akin to Skyrim and game mods – you can't have one without the other, otherwise the bare-bones tool you do have is as useless as anti-corruption efforts in the government. Since Light Magic provides the caster with the ability to generate the light and focus it rather minutely into all sorts of spells, one would need Light-Make to get the most out of the element of light in general. Thus, any sane user of Light-Make can be considered to have their version of this Molding Magic exist as a permanent Combination Spell, which is, well, a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; fusing Light-Make and Light Magic. Indeed, when inducing the activation sequence for any light-based supernatural power, the caster is capable of invoking the power to shape the shining element produced simply by mentally commanding it or using the incantation of "Light-Make...spell name here"; though in the case of the stronger wielders of Light-Make, they can simply snap their fingers as to induce the transmogrification and convergence of all necessary particles of the activation sequence, not requiring any prior motions to invoke this miraculous power. Interestingly, Light-Make, unlike most other forms of Molding Magic such as Ice-Make and Lightning-Make, does not possess two different forms of harnessing its power - instead, forgoing the likes of "static" and "dynamic", Light-Make is categorized as a singular form of magic, allowing for ease of use and a greater level of creativity with the caster's constructs. In order to harness Light-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, the caster places their closed right fist on the face of their palm – while the caster induces the usual elemental formation process by pulsing the magical energies dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the immediate area in order to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere, thus starting up the mainstay magical energy + eternano fusion, this dynamic pose enables the user to tap into alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics as a major proponent of the sequence as they utilize their willpower as well as their Magical Aura surging outwards from their body in order to harness the principles of convergence, with the caster going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; transmogrifying their arcane powers into light, a type of energy considered to be a form of electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength which can be detected by the human eye, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. During this process, the caster projects their Magic Seal outwards while envisioning the creation of their choice and drawing power from the atmosphere; the caster's magical energies flow from their own body and entwine themselves with everything else put into action through the activation sequence, resonating visually as a pulse of golden energy as the desired creation spawns from the glyph of energy accompanied by a swirling windstorm of light. Of course, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits when Light-Make is being cast, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. But, of course, no matter the activation method for Light-Make, the end result is always the same in that it sets up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the light that the stray eternano and other molecules within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they deem to be suitable at a whim, whether it be weapons for certain offensive measures for both close-range and long-range combat; also, the caster can manifest all sorts of creatures that function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirit Magic or Familiars, armour to bolster defensive capabilities, body parts, or even for more miscellaneous purposes such as more mundane, everyday items such as chairs and tables. While so, one of those miscellaneous purposes are used for making medicines, drugs, and so on in the element of light energy being primarily present in the user's raw magical energy reserve. The items created out of the element of light are capable of curing poison based powers such as Poison Magic, Poison-Make, and and other arcane skills such as magics that are derived from very small organisms. Due to being the polar opposite of Darkness-Make, it can be very resistant and effective against Darkness-base Magics such as, well, Darkness Magic as well as the Black Arts. Outside of combat, the caster can also terraform their surroundings using light, such as inducing a form of bilocation, causing the foe to view them in two places at once. The light also can be used as wound dressing by inducing a solidification of the light, stanching bleeding and preventing micro-living bacteria, germs, and poisons from anyway being physically spread across the wound itself in a manner that's not dissimilar to Healing Magic. This type of Magic can cure illnesses and viruses that they were infected with during their lifetime. As a result, all injuries inflicted upon any situations will be fully healed in the process. Because the user is taking light and from there shaping and solidifying it to suit the situation, the light manifested through the power of Light-Make is known to possess properties that are not dissimilar to a lasers, with the molding of light acting as spatial coherence as to focus the lasers into a tight spot, enabling applications such as laser cutting and lithography; the process also allows the light shaped through Light-Make to remain narrow through great distances; like ordinary Light Magic, this light can be unleashed as laser beams which are able to be charged to increase their speed and power - this property plays a major part in several of the Light-Make Unlimited spells. Thanks to the wide range of what can be considered to be "light", the wielder of Light-Make is able to control and generate sunlight, ultraviolet light, x-rays, cosmic rays, and many more; thanks to it being light, the user's opponents are more often than not incapable of seeing these lights as they would be rendered completely invisible to the naked eye; to any onlookers, it would appear as if the caster is downing their enemies with invisible weaponry and the like. The sheer aftereffect of Light-Make being shaped into an object of the caster's desire and from there being used upon one of the wielder's enemies is that immediately upon contact with this light-based construct, the caster's enemy will begin to feel completely purified from several symptoms of physiological or psychological meltdown such as mental stress, depression, or coma relief from the physical body taking hold of them, and many more examples. Abnormally, Light-Make is known to posess a tendency to attract and draw in positive emotions from the user who is casting it to morally effect the victim's self-esteem. This in forth rekindle back the lost feelings of hope or spirit to the victim's mind, body, and soul from ever fearing the need of despair even if they're set up in the worst situations possible for them. As the power of Light-Make, and thus, the user, would feed on positive emotions and peaceful resolution, so does it cause the victim with a corrupt mind to feel hallucinated by the brilliant light, enticing them to remember their own past and yearn for forgiveness. It would henceforth make the victim themselves want to amend for all their wrong doings, evils, and mistakes in the past as if so they can have another chance in life. With magicians being encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting so that it will increase the overall power of their spells, it can be said that Light-Make is one of the more potent forms of Molding Magic around. Spells Basic Spells Exclusive Spells *'Light-Make: Ame no Murakumo' ( , Raito Meiku: Ame no Murakumo lit. Light-Molding Magic: Heavenly Autumn Cloudy Blade): TBA **'First Extension: Ame no Habakiri' ( , Fāsuto Ekusutenshon: Ame no Habakiri lit. Additional Attack Number One: Slash of Heavenly Wings): TBA **'Second Extension: Ame no Totsuka' ( , Sekando Ekusutenshon: Ame no Totsuka lit. Additional Attack Number Two: Celestial Ten-Hands): TBA *'Light-Make: Yata no Kagami' ( , Raito Meiku: Yata no Kagami lit. Light-Molding Magic: Eight Span Mirror): TBA *'Light-Make: Ama no Habaya' ( , Raito Meiku: Ama no Habaya lit. Light Molding Magic: Celestial Destructive Feathery Arrow): TBA *'Light-Make: Amenonuhoko' ( , Raito Meiku: Amenonuhoko lit. Light-Molding Magic: Heavenly Jewelled Spear): Light-Make: Amenonuhoko is a Light-Make spell which enables the caster to create a spear composed entirely from light for close-range combat. In any case, when casting Light-Make: Amenonuhoko, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, the caster places their closed right fist on the face of their palm – while the caster induces the usual elemental formation process by pulsing the magical energies dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the immediate area in order to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere, thus starting up the mainstay magical energy + eternano fusion, this dynamic pose enables the user to tap into alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics as a major proponent of the sequence as they utilize their willpower as well as their Magical Aura surging outwards from their body in order to harness the principles of convergence, with the caster going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; transmogrifying their arcane powers into light, a type of energy considered to be a form of electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength which can be detected by the human eye, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. During this process, the caster projects their Magic Seal outwards while envisioning the creation of their choice and drawing power from the atmosphere; the caster's magical energies flow from their own body and entwine themselves with everything else put into action through the activation sequence, resonating visually as a pulse of golden energy as the desired creation spawns from the glyph of energy accompanied by a swirling windstorm of light - indeed, what emerges from the caster's Magic Seal is an enormous spear, which is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually of wood, with a pointed head, composed entirely out of light. As per the inherent malleability of Molding Magic, the Light-Make: Amenonuhoko is capable of having its composition altered to suit the situation or in accordance with the whims of the caster, such as morphing its structure morphed into halberds, a guandao, a trident, bardiches, a pollaxe, and many more options are at the caster's disposal. Once manifested upon the mortal plane referred to commonly as , the Amenonuhoko is able to be wielded for close-range combat in a similar manner to that of a completely ordinary spear—if this is done, then the spell will have far greater power than almost any other spear, its properties as an object that's one-hundred-percent light-hewn revealing themselves as it can transition from being intangible, thus enabling the spear of light to phase through all forms of solid matter, to tangible, allowing the Light-Make: Amenonuhoko to cleanly slice and burn through anything that the caster deems to be suitable through a method that resembles laser cutting, inducing a constant beam polarization in order to retain maximum sharpness, and as such, the Light-Make: Amenonuhoko possesses enough force to cut through solid steel and even pierce through a fortified magical barrier such as Defenser and Barrier Magic. The title Amenonuhoko is the name given to the spear in Japanese mythology used to raise the primordial land-mass, Onogoro-shima, from the sea. It is often represented as a naginata. According to the Kojiki, Shinto's genesis gods Izanagi and Izanami were responsible for creating the first land. To help them do this, they were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no (heavenly) nu-hoko (jewelled spear), by older heavenly gods. The two deities then went to the bridge between heaven and earth, Ame-no-ukihashi ("floating bridge of heaven"), and churned the sea below with the naginata. When drops of salty water fell from the tip, they formed into the first island, Onogoro-shima. Izanagi and Izanami then descended from the bridge of heaven and made their home on the island. Light-Make Unlimited Spells Trivia *If one wants to utilize this magic, ask User:Perchan. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Molding Magic